World Of Warcraft: Unusual Circumstances
by Stronghammer
Summary: Nozdormu the Timeless. Ever hear of him? Follow the adventures of heroes from various factions as they fight to leave the dragon's mystical realm and return home, to their own time during the Burning Crusade.
1. Curious Happenings

Ilthilor groaned. Where was he? This surely was not Refuge Point. He should know, since he'd only been there half an hour ago... or perhaps longer since it seemed to be evening now, wherever he was. Was he the only one here? He sat up. There was a dwarf, hunter by the looks of it, attempting to wake his pet up a few feet away. There was a female gnome, mage, unconcious beside...a _troll?_ Ilthilor hoped wasn't it didn't practice voodoo. Because by the looks of it, they would need all the help they could get to get out of here.

Ilthilor suddenly found himself looking at the dwarf, who had come over to sit beside him. He stuck out his hand, "Thurimar Thornsteel," he said.

"Ilthilor Oakwalker," Ilthilor said, shaking the dwarf's hand.

A groan a little ways away showed the gnome was waking up. She blinked, upon seeing the two Alliance members, walked over to them. After they introduced themselves, the mage said "I'm Nefti Greatgear, Gnomeregan Exiles."

Ilthilor then chose to say "You all realise there's a troll over there, right?" When they nodded he continued, "I say we either team up with him, seeing as he might know where we are, or... dispose of him."

Thurimar appeared to be all for killing the rogue but the mage wanted to see first, if the troll had any decency, respect for Alliance, or some other mumbo jumbo that Ilthilor wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Why would he be in the battlegrounds if he didn't wanna kill Alliance, hmm? Thurimar suddenly asked.

The other two were at a loss for words. Thurimar stalked over to where the troll lay, his pet growling menacingly beside him.

-----------

Vol awoke to find a rather large waraxe being pointed at him. The owner of said axe seemed to be arguing with two other Alliance, who amazingly, didn't want to kill him.

"Eh mon, are yeh gonna make me lie here all night or can I get up?"

The dwarf started, apparently unaware he had been awake.

'Shoulda just stabbed him,' Vol thought.

The dwarf grunted and put the axe even closer to Vol's face.

"Hey mon, I was just kiddin, I lie here all night if ya like," Vol said nervously.

"Thurimar! Stop it! Can't you see you're scaring the poor thing?" the gnome burst out.

The dwarf -Thurimar- removed his waraxe only to put it back again when the troll had gotten up, snarling at the gnome.

-----------

Ilthilor was very surprised to here a troll speak Common. Moreover, properly, he could speak senteences. Perhaps the troll was smarter then they gave him credit for. For all he knew, the troll could've really been awake the whole time, listening to their talk.

Nefti was currently pulling Thurimar away from the troll, the dwarf was taking it very well, what if the troll escaped?

Ilthilor then said "Dwarf, make yourself useful and start a fire, assuming you can at least do that."

The dwarf snarled at the elf, but proceded to take out some kindling and matches. Nefti sat down, the troll beside her.

"Vol," the troll said.

"Pardon?" Ilthilor asked.

"I'm Vol, and dis here be a jungle, the Vale maybe," he said shrugging.

How would they end up from being in Arathi Basin, mourning their defeat, to being transported to Stranglethorn Vale?

Looking around, Ilthilor noticed they were near a river, which flowed through some mountains, and that there were trees and lush green plants everywhere. So noisy, so unlike his home in Auberdine. He got up and walked toward the river. '_At least we still have all our belongings,_' Ilthilor thought grimly.

"Hey, elf, where you be going?" It was the dwarf.

"Well, we need food, dont we? I'm going fishing." Ilthilor said, choosing to ignore the harsh way the _dwarf _pronounced the word elf.


	2. Planning

Oh noes! I realized I forgot to put disclaimers and stuff! Right so:

**Disclaimer: I do not own World Of Warcraft that is copyright (c) of Blizzard Entertainment. They own it all. I don't. Unfortunate, yes I know.**

I will probably be posting this story then I will my Harry Potter story, just cuz... I dunno. Just because I want to. So ha. I'm rambling aren't I?

Oh yeah... It just occured to me, I haven't described the characters physical ..selves. I'll have to put that in somewhere.

Thurimar stared into his mug of ale. How the _hell _he had ended up here with this arrogant, long-eared elf, kinda hot gnome, and ugly troll he had no clue. But hey, at least the gnome was cute.

He had to admit though, that elf was damn good at catching fish. He had always been horrible at fishing, but was a great first aid expert. Nefti was quite the capable cook, apparently having to help feed the victims or Gnomeregan after the tragedy. The troll however, just sat there, not doing much. Thurimar _supposed _he couldn't really blame him, since Thurimar HAD threatened him, several times in fact.

He downed the rest of his ale, and promptly fell asleep. His pet panther, curled up beside him, staring out into the night.

-------------

Ilthilor couldn't help but snort when the dwarf had fallen asleep like that, apparently from too much alchohol comsumption. Stupid dwarf. _'Stop thinking like that,'_ the voice at the back of his mind said. Ilthilor scowled. '_Fine'_. He bet if there was a face to that voice, it would be smiling smugly.

"So, eh, I'll go on first watch den?"

The elf looked up at him hollowly, he hadn't realised Nefti had gone to sleep already.

"Alright... wake me up in a few hours,"

The troll's face did something bizarre, which Ilthilor realised was a grin. He gave a small smile back.

--------------

Vol sat, perched on a rock, scanning the darkness. '_At least de gnome is nice,' _he thought '_De elf seems okay... for an elf.'_

Just then, Thurimar's panther, '_Soot,' _he thought _'Thats her name'_ padded up beside him. Vol tentatively held out a hand. The panther sniffed it slowly, getting to know the troll's scent, before nuzzling him.

Vol smiled lop-sidedly, '_At least someone really likes me,'_ he thought as the panther rubbed his head, under the troll's hand.

He turned around slightly to look at his fellow party members -dare he call them that?- they were all sleeping peacefully. Except the elf, who seemed to be tossing about a little. He frowned. Was the elf always so serious?

He took the time to really look at his... fellow victims of this insane plot. Nefti had pink hair tied in two pigtails, and several piercings. If he rememberd correctly, she had bright green eyes. She wore cumstomary mage robes, with a necklace that appeared to have some sort of charm on it.

Thurimar was wearing armour and clothes that would blend in with his surroundings, mostly greens and browns, and had a gun curled in his fist. His waraxe was lying a few feet away. The dwarf had a long orange beard that was braided, perhaps done by a dwarf female? He had short orange hair and he had brown ruddy skin.

Ilthilor had calmed somewhat now, although there was still a slightly troubled look on his face. Nothing seemed to really faze the elf. Vol wondered wht could cause him to worry so, even in his sleep. The elf was tall, although a bit shorter then Vol, and had on quite a bit of armour, maybe he was more of a warrior then a healer druid... The clothes he wore were mostly a purple colour, which matched his pale purple skin. The elf ,obviously, had long ears, and pupilless eyes that glowed a faint silver colour. His hair was long, reaching mid-torso, and was woodland green.

The panther tensed suddenly, under Vol's hand. Vol's free hand immediatly went to his dagger. 'What is it, girl?' he whispered.

A raptor revealed itself, clearly outlined in the fire's now dim light.

Soot attacked, not making a sound, clearly not wanting to awake its master, and his friends.

Vol soon followed, easliy making his way through the jungle. He snarled silently, attacking furiously.

_'Its dishonourable to attack when people are sleeping, mon,' _ Vol thought as he killed the raptor.

--------------

Nefti awoke that morning to see a bemused Ilthilor, an embarrassed Thurimar, and a smug troll. If she was correct, Thurimar had to say something to the troll that was making him uncomfortable, while the troll was laughing, albeit silently, at the dwarf's predicament.

"Morning," she said.

The others turned to look at her. "Whats for breakfast?" she asked, slightly unerved by her party who weren't speaking at all.

"Raptor meat," the troll said grinning, before breaking into full blown laughter.

"Theres nothing funny, troll!" Thurimar said.

Vol quickly sobered, glaring at the dwarf.

"Guys, seriously calm down. What happened?" she asked.

"I think I better take over now, " Ilthilor said smoothly "Vol here took down a raptor with the help of Thurimar's pet, when we were all sleeping, and he was on watch. Vol is merely amused by the fact that Thurimar ...actually I'm not to sure _what _he's amused by...but nonetheless, Thurimar," addressing the hunter now, "You should thank him, _properly_, for not allowing to murder us all in our sleep."

The dwarf grunted before saying "Thank yeh,"

"For?" Ilthilor said.

"Fer making sure the stupid raptor didn't go on a killing spree," he said gruffly.

Nefti decided she suddenly contain her laughter at this odd predicament and started howling with laughter.

----------- **_Later _**

"So what we gonna do now?" Vol said easily.

"Well," said Ilthilor, choosing his words carefully, "We could stay here...or look around and see whats nearby."

"I have an idea!" the little gnome said excitedly.

"Yes?" Ilthilor asked silkily.

"Two could scout around, and two could stay here and watch the camp." Nefti said.

"Hmmm, that seems like a good plan, I suppose."

"So who be stayin here, and who be going?" Vol asked, suddenly worried he'd have to put up with the dwarf.

"I think I'm gonna stay here," Nefti said.

"I'm going. I don't wannae stay here another minute in this godforsaken place." said Thurimar roughly.

"I think it would be best if I went with Thurimar, and you and Vol stayed here." Ilthilor said.

"Thats coo'," Vol said.

"Fine," Thurimar said.

"Don't forget to look for... neutral people on your way!" Nefti said cheerfully.

----------------

"Bah, we're more likely to find orcs and stupid Silver Hands" Thurimar grumbled.

Ilthilor hid a smile behind his hand.

What? Ilthilor CAN smile you know! He isn't that... diplomatic-y. Think I should make a relationship between Thurimar and Nefti or keep it strictly action/adveture/drama?

Just incase no one noticed... **I do not own Blizzard Entertainment...or Warcraft. I guess I own Thurimar, Ilthilor, Vol and Nefti. Yeah I do. I didn't base them off anything..**

I love my characters! beams They all seem to have some issues... some of which, haven't presented themselves yet... Ilthilor tortured with his odd dreams, Thurimar with the racial tensions, Vol with the hostility of the other to males, and Nefti... I can't sya :) Heh heh I'm mean yes.

I'm not sure what Ilthilor's dreams should be about though... if anyone has any ideas, let me know!


	3. The Soulflayer

Wheeeeee, I'm back! Eventually, when school starts, I'll probably only update each story (HP, and WoW) once a week...which means longer chapters! Wewt!

**Disclaimer: I do not own World Of Warcraft, (c) Blizzard Entertainmeent. Thurimar, Nefti, Ilthilor, and Vol are mine.**

How long does a mage's conjured food and water last? Forever?

Lets see if I can make this the longest chapter yet...

Vol watched Nefti idly as she conjured food and water. He wondered how long it would last.

Vol, when he wasn't watching Nefti, was patrolling around their little campsite, or sharpening his weapons, which can only be done so many times. So most of the time Vol was just walking around looking for enemies. He hadn't seen any since that raptor last night. Which was odd for a jungle, because normally there are raptors, crocolisks, tigers, and panthers everywhere. If you didn't stay on the path, and just started walking away from it, chances were you'd get attacked.

He walked over to a dead tree, and sat on it. Running his fingers over it, he noticed some markings. They appeared to be in Ancient Trollish. Vol hadn't studied that, but becuase he could speak Trollish he could make out some words.

"Hey girlie!"

Nefti looked up, spell broken.

"Come look at dis!"

She walked over slowly, slightly tired from using all that mana. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was. "Can you read it?"

"Yeah, it says 'All the animals have left, fleeing some odd...demonic? force that came through a portal...'

"I have no clue," Nefti said, confused.

Vol's eyes went wide as saucers. "Hakkar."

"Say what? Who's that?"

-------------

'Elune save him', Ilthilor thought, 'That dwarf is psychotic.'

"Hey elf-boy! Come here a sec!"

Ilthilor sighed, and jumped down from his perch in the tree.

"Yes?"

"I've been here before."

He looked around. "Well of course, we've walked by this rock several times."

"No," Thurimar smacked his head,"Before we were here, in the normal world... I've been here with Soot. I think we're near some troll ruins."

Ilthilor looked up sharply. "Shut up."

"Hey! Don't jus'!" He was cut off as Ilthilor put a hand over his mouth.

Beyond the large rock, was a troll village. A whole, intact village.

"I thought you said this place was ruins." Ilthilor said, slightly disturbed.

"Yeah... or it _was _ruins..."

The two looked at each other in disbelief.

"Do you think we went... back in _time!"_ Thurimar said.

Ilthilor wasn't sure, and he said so. The trolls seemed to be preparing for some festival or feast. Why were there a bunch of trolls tyed up to that tree? So close to that portal-like thing he'd seen in...

Ilthilor swore. Thurimar looked surprised. "I didn't think elfs could swear," he said grinning slightly.

Ithilor glared at him. "Lets get back to camp, before someone sees us."

------------

Nefti couldn't figure out _why _Vol was so agitated. He was usually so easy-going. Who or what was this Hakkar thing that scared him so much?

Nefti and Vol turned when they heard a rustle in the ferns behind them. Out came Thurimar and Ilthilor, looking pale, and worn.

"Are you guys okay?" she said, and offered them some of the food she conjured.

Both accepted, ate and listened as Vol told them what he found.

Ilthilor spoke, "Wait, before you tell us what you think is happening, let us tell you what we found."

Thurimar was clearly content with letting Ilthilor speak, so Ilthilor told them about the village.

After he had finished, Vol was pacing and swearing in what seemed to be Trollish.

Nefti finally burst out "Will _someone _please explain whats going on! Who is this Hakkar guy Vol was talking about?"

Ilthilor looked at her. Nefti shivered. His _eyes_, they had no pupils. It was disconcerting.

"Vol?"

Vol stopped swearing (or whatever he was doing), and looked at Ilthilor.

"Are we in the time of the Gurushabi Empire?"

Vol nodded fearfully, and whispered "Hakkar is wha' tore the trolls apart, mon. He is why we now live in Kalimdor, instead of Stranglethorn."

"Who is he?" Nefti asked.

Ithilor said "He was, or rather, is a god or demon of some sort, that went on a... killing spree? I think thats what it was. Vol could tell you better then I."

But Vol didn't look like he was going to speak anytime soon.

Thurimar, after a long silence, spoke "I think, we might be were the future's Nesingwary's Expedition migh' be."

-----------------------

"I think the trolls you see were de Hakkari or the Atal'ai," Vol spoke, after dinnertime.

"Vol?" Nefti said.

"Hmmm?"

"What clan are you from?"

"You mean tribe, girlie. I am a Darkspear troll. They got kicked out because a bunch o' tribes ganged up on dem. Now we is in Kalimdor, beside teh Echo Isles."

"Oh. Did your tribe help summon Hakkar?"

"No... we helped the Zalandar fight against Hakkar the Soulflayer."

"Why does he scare you so much?"

"After the Sundering, dere was famine everywhere. So the Hakkari summoned Hakkar to help...but he demanded blood, he gave power, but he kept wantin' more. Most left after dat... but the Atal'ai stayed. Almost got outta de portal...but still after dat, the empires were never da same again. I hear there are or will be Atal'ai in de Swamp of Sorrows. It scares me because somehow I tink we could stop it all...but den I think what will happen when we go to de present?"

"That mus' be tough," Thurimar said.

"Yeah, 'e ain't a nice guy, that Soulflayer." Vol said, leaning back.

-------------------

Ilthilor really didn't like fish. In fact, he was starting to hate it. Having it for lunch and dinner three days in a row, with only water and bread to wash it down, will do that to you.

For three days, they watched the trolls cutting wood, hunting, and preparing. Several times they had to move in order to not be seen. Now they were more upriver, rather close to where the future edge of Duskwood would be. However what would be Duskwood, was just trees (without cobwebs!), and tons of wolves. They still hadn't risked trying to slay an animal to eat, for fear of being heard. Not that Ilthilor minded, he wasn't to fond of wolf meat either. Apparently, Thurimar liked it though.

"Aah," Thurmiar said in exagerrated satisfaction, "Fish be my least favourite food in the whole dman world now!"

Nefti scowled. "Well do _you _want to be captured by psycho-ass trolls (no offense Vol), and given to some messed-up god who would eat us alive?"

"No, not really," Thurimar said with fake cheerfullness. It was getting really hard to remain optimistic.

"Mebbe...nah.." Vol said, in thought.

"What? What is it?" Nefti said eagerly. Vol had gone into a funk and hadn't been talking much.

"Mebbe we could...go see teh Zalandar tribe...and you kno' warn dem."

Ilthilor thought. That could work. "Perhaps they don't know yet... maybe we were meant to be here...to warn the other tribes."

"Yeah...well, how we gonna get past this tribe, and find the other one? There are lots o' tribes, you know. Most would kill you when dey see you," Vol said.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Hey Vol, can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you practice voodoo and eat people?" Nefti said with a bit of fear.

Vol burst out laughing. "Girlie, if I was a cannibal, I woulda eaten you by now. An' if I was a witch doctor I prolly' woulda made you all eat some weird herb or summin."

"Well, I for one, am glad," Ilthilor said, amused.

Ithililor makes me think of a nice Lucius Malfoy (Harry Potter). I still haven't gotten an idea for his dreams, but I've got plans for Vol. Not sure of the others yet.

**Hakkar the Soulflayer is not mine. He is (c) Blizzard Entertainemnt. For more info on Hakkar, and troll history go to http/ . Its very detailed.**

Thanks to **Olaf74 **for the comment! The first one too:)

R&R plz.


	4. Tension

Chapter Four! Yay!

**Discalimer: I do not own World Of Warcraft, thats (c) copyright of Blizzard Entertainment. My characters, however are based on the game, but I created them.**

I realize that in Chapter3 I didn't mention how they were gonna get past all those tribes... thats what I'm still figuring out you see.

"We are NOT staying here, while you go through the Vale by yourself!"

"Hey, easy, easy mon! It was jus' a suggestion," Vol cried, raising his hands in defense.

"Ilthilor, calm down. Yelling won't get us anywheres. It'll just attract the attention of those psycho-priests over there," Nefti said.

Thurimar watched all this through blurred eyes. "Hic! Hey why don' we juss' go to teh Zalan-whaeva tribe an tell dem? Althogether-like."

The arguing trio stared at him. "I'm not in the mood to die today, thanks much," Nefti said. Do dwarfs ever not drink?

"I was jus' wonderin', dats all," Thurimar said, before falling over.

"I'm going to dump all the rest of his rum in the river!" Nefti proclaimed angrily. She marched over to the fallen hunter and began rummaging through his things to find the rest of his alchohol. She emerged from his bag, carrying almost two casks of rum, and dumped them. She laughed evilly, and sat back down.

Vol looked at her uneasily, "Did she drink some o' dat stuff?" he whispered.

Ilthilor looked at him, "I don't think that was her."

-------------------

The female troll shaman sat perched in a tree. She cackled again.

Ilthilor spotted her quickly, with his keen Elven eyes.

Nefti immediatly ran over to her and began casting a Fireball. The troll jumped down from the tree, Nefti cancelled the spell, her target too close. Now she was in trouble. Ilthilor transformed into a bear and bashed the shaman, who was trying to cast a totem. Vol backstabbed her, and gouged the troll. The group paused to catch there breathe then Vol eviscerated her.

"Ouch." Nefti said. Vol grinned.

"Yeh don't seem to have any problems killin' other trolls, eh rogue?" Thurimar said, who had awakened.

"All other trolls are stupid, an' barbaric," Vol pronounced these words slowly to get them right.

Ilthilor snorted. "Whys that?"

"Cuz they eat people."

"That makes sense," Nefti said, trying to contain her giggles.

"Do yeh think anyone heard yeh?" Thurimar asked.

Vol looked worried. "I hope not, cuz den we be in trouble mon."

-----------------

The goblin looked at the island. It was _big._ Lots of trees to cut down. Zautso Leafgrinder rubbed his hands greedily, lots of lumber to sell. _Gold_, he thought.

"Set the longboat down! I want Beedle, Nuzak, and Mefeero on that boat with me!" he yelled.

He rubbed his hands again. That jungle was going to be _his. _Or rather Trade Prince Chizbolts...but still... _his._

-----------------

"I'm hungry," Nefti complained.

"Then use your magic and make something," growlled Thurimar, hungry also.

"Right," she said, grinning sheepishly. She began conjuring some water and bread.

The dwarf just mumbled something unintelligible.The group was rationing their food now, not wanting to kill anything for fear of attracting anyone's attention. They had changed camps again, this time sheltered behind a cluster of large boulders.

Ilthilor sighed. '_Thurimar seems even more irritable when hungry,' _he thought. "Is Vol back from scouting?" he asked, from his position on top of a rock. Vol was the only one who went scouting because he was the one least to be attacked by neighbouring tribes.

"No," Nefti said, then announced, "I'm taking a nap"

"Whatever," Thurimar grumbled, sitll sore from the lose of all his rum.

Nefti was asleep in seconds. Ilthilor glanced at Thurimar, who was idly scratching his pet's head. "Wha'?" he asked roughly.

"Nothing," Ilthilor said, cheeks darkening slightly, which was equivalent to the human blush. Nefti was tossing in her sleep, which reminded Ilthilor of himself. Ilthilor wondered what bothered her so much. Gnomeregan? It was definitly possible. But surely, Gnomeregan's capture wasn't _that _bad...? Just a bunch of troggs attacking, and some gnomes that became lepers as far as he knew. Maybe she lost someone? That suddenly made him think of his parents, smiling and laughing. That image quickly turned into their screams of horror as-

"Ilthilor! Wake up, mon! Ilthilor!"

It was Vol. "What," he asked groggily.

"Yeh fell asleep, mon. You was kickin' and screamin'."

Ilthilor quickly sat up. Nefti was asleep, and Thurimar too. He looked at the sky. It was dark out.

"Sorry if I woke you," he said.

"Nah, its okay, I was on watch again," Vol said, but he still looked concerned.

Ilthilor, noting this said "I'm fine. Its nothing. Just... nightmares."

Vol raised an eyebrow. "Dey seemed awful scary to me, mon. 'Specially if dey got _you _screaming."

Ilthilor looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, mon. If you say so," Vol said.

He had the funny feeling Vol wasn't going to let it drop next time. He _knew _there would be a next time. There always was.

-----------------

He was hungry. He always seemed to be hungry lately. Thurimar suddenly decided to voice this thought. "I'm hungry," he complained loudly.

Ilthilor glared at him, "Aren't we all?" The others murmered in agreement.

They had now taken to walking slowly in the general direction of the Zalandri tribe. The ragged band had been travelling about Stranglethorn Vale for about a week now.

"I know I've said this a lot...but are we there yet?" Nefti asked.

Vol sighed. "No mon, still a ways to go."

"So how much longer then, troll?" Thurimar snarled.

"I don't know, mon! Dis place is differ'nt from de other Vale!"

"Guys, calm down," Nefti exclaimed, "Arguing won't do anything!"

"Well I'm bloody tired of walking, we don't seem to be gettin' anywhere!" Thurimar said.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that, Thurimar. You'll just have to keep walking," Ilthilor said silkily.

"I tink we be there in, like, two days mon." Vol said, scanning the horizon.

"Really? How can you tell?" Nefti asked eagerly.

"I'm a troll, rememebr?"

I know... I'm bad. I said I'd update frequently now, but with getting back into schoolwork, and routine and stuff, its hard! And I have to do homework, and help my little brother... Okay, I'll stop. I _will _try and be better about this though. I can't guarentee you'll be seeing an update every week though. I'll try.


	5. Don't Panic

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile everyone. I was suffering from a major writers block and I'm still getting over it. I've been getting ideas though, for most of my stories.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own World of Warcraft, that is (c) Blizzard Entertainment. Ilthilor, Nefti, Vol, Soot and Thuirimar are mine. And the new character is also mine.**

Do mages conjure milk or water?

**--** _**Fortune favors the bold.**_**--**

"Okay mon, dis is weird."

Thurimar shrugged impatiently, "Whats suppos'd to be here, troll? Beside' a pile o' rocks an' some trees?" Thurimar said 'troll' casually now, as if he were referring to Vol by name.

"Deres supposed to be a small village on dis island. But the Zalandars are gone."

"Do you think they're on the mainland? In a different area perhaps?" Ilthilor asked, wringing out his wet clothes. They'd left Nefti onshore with their armour. She wasn't the greatest swimmer, she claimed. But then again, there aren't many places you could learn to swim in Dun Morogh. Thurimar said he learned in Loch Modan.

"Eh, mebbe mon. I wouldn't know." Vol sighed, it had taken a lot to get here. They had to avoid a whole sprawling troll village, and climb a large hill hiding behind ferns in order not to be seen. There was a hunting party that had almost spotted them. Then they had to climb down from the hill, on the side that faced the water, and swim to what would eventually be Yajambe Isle. Nefti and Soot had hidden themslves rather efficently in a cave. Only if you knew where to look, you could've found them. Maybe.

"Well," Thurimar announced, "I'm exhausted. Lets take a break for a wee bit, den go back."

Ilthilor nodded his agreement. He was tired too. He had his water form but even that got tiring after awhile. The islands were farther then he remembered.

They rested for a solid twenty minutes before they swam back. No one wanted to leave Nefti alone for too long.

--

Nefti had gotten into trouble. Or rather, trouble had found her. Whichever it was, there was now a blood elf sitting warily in front of her. She was standing, in order to get whatever leverage she could. Unfortunatly, she wasn't any taller when he was sitting. She barely reached his shoulder. He was an average size for an elf, although he was shorter than Ilthilor. High cheekbones and a rather disdainful look graced his features.He had shoulder-length blond hair and green, glowing eyes. No pupils, rather like Ilthilor. _No._ This arcane-addicted elf was _nothing _like Ilthilor. The blood elf used the arcane to feed his own unsatiable hunger. It was disgusting.

She hoped the others would be back soon. She wondered if the elf knew she was with others.

--

Ilthilor stood stock-still at the entrance of the cave, his silver eyes practically burning with contempt and scorn. The blood elf stood likewise, albeit his eyes were green. They stared at each other for several minutes. Nefti was completely thrown off. She had totally forgotten about the long-time amnosity of the two breeds of elf.

Vol and Thurimar had lagged behind because they were arguing over the next best course of action. They then caught up with the Kaldorei.

"Eh, Ilthilor, whats going-," he stopped, having seen past Ilthilor's rigid form to see the blood elf," -_Oh._"

The blood elves had destroyed a good portion of the Zul'Aman nation, in claiming most of northern Lordaeron. They had driven out the Amani trolls there and settled to create the forever-springtime kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Which admittedly, was half in ruins now. The arrogant blood elves even built a _city_, Silvermoon, on trollish lands. That was being rebuilt too. As far as he knew. Needless to say, despite the fact the blood elves represented the Horde, Vol felt no love for them.

The frozen blood elf turned to look at the new arrivals, his eyes searing into them.

--

Sunwell help him, what had he gotten himself into now? The Sin'dorei had fallen through some portal-like thing, at first thinking he was heading to Outland, then discovering he was in Stranglethorn Vale! That was all fine and dandy with him until he realized that the _trolls _still had control of this place, not the goblins. He had laid low and eventually figured that he had magically been thrown back in time.

The portal had fed his magic addiction so much he didn't need to drain anything for several days. It was quite a pleasant surprise. However... not all surpises are pleasant, considering he was stuck in a cave with a gnome, and a night elf glaring holes into him. Oh, and a troll and a dwarf had to just come strolling in too. Just _great. _He didn't particulairly want to be here, in this stinking cave, however when its your best chance of survival- sticking together- there wasn't much he could do.

Well, he wasn't about to do anything to the stupid night elf, unless he attacked first. The nightwalker was a thorn in his side, but nothing that couldn't easily be pulled out. He had to be good. For... alliance purposes. And such. He breathed out slowly. _Keep your head held high_. That was one of the phrases that had been so ingrained in the Bloodborne culture that it was almsot a common greeting now. However it wasn't so common that the Sin'dorei still didn't take it to heart.

--

Thurimar had edged himself around the two elves and sat down slowly beside Nefti. Vol followed the suite. Eventually the blood elf raised his hands in the air, in the universal I-will-not-attack-you gesture and sat down silently across from the creeped-out trio. Ilthilor actually had his staff out and kept it firmly gripped in his hands. Since when was Ilthilor so hostile?

The bearded dwarf watched Ilthilor as he mimicked the blood elf's manner, hands risen in air, staff put away and sat down as well, although in a rather mocking way. _Someone_ had to say something. Thurimar put a hand to his chest and said in Common, "Thurimar Thornsteel." Nefti looked at him surprised, apparently unable to believe he had just said that.

The blood elf put a hand to his own and said clearly, "Thalo'thas Suntreader."

Nefti and Vol both introduced themselves. Ilthilor just crossed his arms and continued to glare at the blood elf. Thalo'thas pretended not to notice and slowly, as to not alarm anyone, pulled out some fruit from a bag and began munching it. He did not look at anyone, and did not offer it to anyone.

Vol glanced at the eating elf before askng edgily, "Nefti, can ya summon some food? We be starvin' from swimmin' all dat time."

The blood elf snorted. Thurimar could've _sworn _Ilthilor almost growled, like a bear.

"Sure," she replied, voice several octaves higher than usual. The tension was almost palpable. The cave was quiet as she conjured some bread and water.

"Ilthilor?" Nefti asked quietly.

"_What?_" he spat. Seeing Nefti's hurt look and Thurimar's own outraged one, he apologized, and asked slightly more gently.

"Want some food?"

Ilthilor warily accepted, eyes never leaving the other elf. A _blood _elf! Here! How many other blasted Horde were here? He should've killed the sun-worshipper on the spot! Should've _done _something. What if there were other Horde here? Would they be forced to kill them all? Killing was something Ilthilor despised doing, however after killing demons, he didn't have as much trouble.

--

Echoes of the yelling voices bounced off the cavern, reaching its ears, even though it was deep inside. The voices reached a pitch and awoke the beast within the cave. The beast blinked its eyes slowly, then roared loudly at whoever decided to disturb its rest. The beast sniffed the air. New food. Excellent.

So? Did I portray the blood elf right? There will be one more Horde character joining the time-travellers. BUT I'm going to let you guys vote.

ORC, TAUREN or UNDEAD?!

Pick one, write it in the review section and I will uh insert the character into the story at the opportune moment.


	6. Dire Situations

And we're back with another chapter of WoW: Unusual Circumstances! Keep viewing to see the beast search for its newest prey and see how racial tensions rise!

Okay, random silliness aside... I think I've partially gotten through my writer's block. I'll be updating more, I hope. Exams are coming up, yes, but with it, more free time. And holidays. So I'll write more. I hope you guys haven't given up on me.

Votes:

Orc: 1

Tauren:1

Either or: 1

I need at least one more vote guys! I'm gonna put off the new character, so I can develop Thalos a bit better.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the World of Warcraft universe except Ilthilor, Nefti, Thurimar, Soot, Vol, and Thalo'Thas. Everything else belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.**

**A great part of wisdom is learning from the mistakes of the past.**

As the firelight began to dim and the stars came out, Nefti began to feel sleepy. She began nodding off, occasionally rising again when Vol or Thurimar made a comment. Thalo'thas said nothing, just gazing into space. Ilthilor did the same, he seemed less deep in thought however, as his eyes kept darting back to the blood elf. The addict seemed immune to Ilthilor's glances.

The atmosphere was broken as an ear-piercing roar ripped through the night air. Everyone jerked upright instinctively.

"What was that?" Nefti asked cautiously. It sounded like the type of thing you might hear from... well the monsters under your bed or those demons in your closet. Nefti suddenly had an intense longing for Ironforge. Or Stormwind. Somewhere nice and warm and safe, and where creepy _things_didn't come after you with venomous claws, or long spiked tails, or scaly skin, or weird eyes, or or or...

Nefti realized suddenly that she was alone by the fireside, everyone had backed up to the cave's entrance, and Ilthilor was calling her name urgently. She also realized that the creepy thing she thought she had imagined was real and was getting awfully close. She was picked up with a sudden force, and she lashed out automatically.

"Whoa, girlie," Vol whispered, " 'S just me. We're gonna back up nice and slow OK? No sudden movements-like."She nodded fearfully. It occurred to her that Ilthilor, Thurimar, Vol, and maybe even that Suntreader fellow were all more experienced than she, no matter what she'd seen as a young girl.

As Vol backed up, the beast eyed them hungrily. It hadn't eaten in _so_long. It wasn't about to let its prey get away. It took a few steps forward, lurching slightly, after slumbering so long...

--

Thalo'thas figured that these Alliance ...people, for politeness sake, were pretty dim-witted. He'd better take charge. "Dwarf, distract the beast with your pet. Set a trap. Purple-skin, just distract the thing. The troll will bring the girl to safety. Then we'll run."

"And just what are_you_ going to do, blondie?" the idiot night elf whispered, sneering.

"For your health," Thalo'thas whispered," you just better keep your mouth shut, in case I decide not to heal you."

"You're a paladin?" Thurimar asked, momentarily distracted from the dire situation at hand.

The blood elf sighed. Fools. All of them. "Yes," he said, through gritted teeth, "Now do it!"

The dwarf looked disgruntled, before waving his gun at his pet, who took it as an indication to attack. The night elf, however, didn't move. "Well?" Thalo'thas asked, irritated.

Ilthilor looked furious._Did he always look like that, or was it because his hair was mussed up?_ thought Thalo'thas idly, wishing he'd hurry up already, when Ilthilor spoke, "I'm not taking orders from a _blood elf_."

Thalo'thas rolled his eyes and smashed his trusty war-hammer in the beast's upcoming face. Vol and Nefti had just run for safety in the dense trees. Soot was lying on the ground, injured. Thurimar was shooting at it fiercely, while occasionally re-casting a healing spell on his pet. It seemed barely conscious. Blood pooled the cavern floor. Thalo'thas ran over, while Ilthilor was thankfully in his bear form (Thurimar's immolation trap burning the beast), and started casting healing spells.

--

Bullets dug their way into it's skin. Its scales were burned from the magic fire. Its head hurt horribly. Claws tore into its flank, ripping flesh. It roared, enraged. The ground trembled. It could see the cat getting up in the corner of its eye, the short hairy thing still shooting at it. The red-armoured thing was casting something, its hands surrounded by a holy glow. The prey was getting away. It with that blue-skinned spiked-thing.

The hairy thing ran closer, pulling out a war-axe. The cat ran past it, seemingly intent on the pink-haired shortie. The flames burned shorter. The bear grew weary. It roared again, in hunger. The red thing came closer, running by now. "RAAAWWWWRRRRRR!!"

The bear ran away as the cave collapsed and the demon was crushed.

--

All five of them collapsed on the ground after running for what felt like hours. None of them moved for several minutes. Thalo'thas got up first. They were surrounded by a dense foliage of ferns and trees. No cannibalistic trolls, carnivorous demons, or jungle animals in sight. He glanced at his ...associates. Vol was breathing heavily on the ground, flexing his fingers, looking stiff. The panther was on the ground, its master leaning over it, muttering something. Nefti was staring at the sky, breathing in and out slowly. The moon-obsessed, purple dumb ass was struggling to get up, and failing miserably.

Thalo'thas felt really tired. He looked at the sky. It was nearing the eleventh hour, he estimated. Zahlia had always been better at guessing time, he thought with a pang. _Zahlia. _Was she worried about him? Would she be searching for him? _Of course_, he chided himself. It was unspoken, but he knew she loved him. He hoped he could get back, to tell her, someday.

--

Nefti watched quietly was the blood elf looked at the sky. He seemed awfully sad.

_"Blood elves have it pretty bad," Rax said. He was a reporter for the Gadgetzan Times. He caught onto a lot of things most didn't._

_"Why do you say that?" Nefti asked, startled. _

_"Well, its not their fault they're addicted to mana, right? Wasn't it Arthas' fault?" Nefti couldn't't answer._

Nefti jerked out of her reverie and sat up. Rax was her brother, her best friend. She wondered where he was. She got up with a sigh. He'd write a good eulogy, at least. She cast around for something to do. Fire. Wood. She could do that. Nefti worked slowly, feeling dizzy.

Vol stood up with a grunt. "Everyone OK, mon?"

Nefti gave him a small smile. Thurimar got up, stretching. "Yeah. Soot's jus' gonna rest a bit."

Ilthilor groaned. He was still in bear form. Thurimar glanced at him, "Doing okay, elfie?" he said with a small kick to the side. Ilthilor gave a weak swipe at the dwarf. Demon blood was streaked over his fur and claws."He's hurt!" Nefti gasped.

Thurimar examined the wound. " 'Snot too deep. Yeh can probably transform."

Ilthilor turned back into his regular form, face screw up in pain. He was clutching his arm, cradling it close to his chest.

"Got some bandages somewheres..." muttered Thurimar, searching his bags, throwing odd bits of things around. Vol picked up some bones necklaces with interest. "Ha!" Nefti exclaimed with triumph. A fire crackled merrily. "I'm not a mage for nothing."

Thurimar grunted, "Its poisoned." Nefti and Vol turned to him in alarm. Ilthilor's breathe was coming in short bursts. His eyes were shut. "Can you help him, Thurimar?" Nefti asked anxiously.

He grunted again. "I could, I'm a doctor, bu' I don't have any oily blackmouths... so I cannnae make any anti-venoms. He's gotta use his druid powers...unless, ah course..."

"Well?"

"Blondie here could do it."

Thalo'thas just gazed at the sky.

Nefti went right up to him, his back had been turned to them, and said, "Were you listening?"

Thalo'thas glanced down at her. She looked very determined. Like she woulda kick him or something if he didn't help. "I was," he murmured tiredly.

Vol went up to him as well, putting a hand on his shoulder. Thalo'thas shrugged it off. "Will yeh do it, mon? Not like I'm gonna tell nobody."

Thalo'thas sighed. His eyes went out of focus as he stared at the ground. Let the night elf die, ignoring his people's deep seated hatred, or heal him, earning these people's trust? He bit his lip, otherwise showing no other emotion. He hoped Zahlia wouldn't think any less of him, for this, if he got out alive.

And thus ends chapter six! What do you think? Here's a preview, so you guys don't run away on me.

_"That demon seemed mighty weak," Thurimar commented, breaking the silence._

_Ilthilor nodded in agreement,"Anyone seen that type of demon before?" Ilthilor asked, looking at them clearly._

_He got negative murmurs from the small circle. Thalo'thas spoke hesitantly, staring at the fire, "There's more than one type of demon. Perhaps Azeroth has not seen them all yet."_

_"Huh," Nefti said. Ilthilor could tell, from their faces (and he could feel it on his), that they weren't expecting any sort of response from him. Vol turned the fish over the fire, one side already golden-brown. Nefti added more spices on it, found from a plant underground._

_They sat silently for awhile, waiting for the food to cook, and absorbing what the paladin said. Then a great bellowing laughter came from the trees. A stout warrior came out from behind a dead log. He looked to be quite strong, and thankfully, he wasn't a troll..._

Orc or tauren, orc or tauren? Click that button folks, so you can tell me!


End file.
